Between Earth, between Ingo
by Asexual Individual
Summary: Just something I came up with when watching Song of the Sea. Ingo is torn between Earth and Ingo, but now she is given the option of going where she truly belongs.


**I just got this idea while listening to the Song of the Sea soundtrack, it's going to be one of those short not very detailed things. Ever since I saw the movie I've thought how well it would mix with my favourite book series since they have similar themes but I can't be bothered to write out a full story as of yet.**

Sapphire sat upon the rocks of her cove and gazed out at the vast ocean, being one of only a few that new of the secret world that dwelled only just beneath the skin, the near-full moon shone down its light and the waves seemed to reach for it. She could hear the world beneath the skin calling for her, to take that one jump and leave the world of air behind; _Ssssssapphire!_ She hears a voice that only she can hear, a voice that only the ocean could have. Despite the call she remains on the rocks, her face is serine as she allows herself to think of nothing, not of the problems she is facing in the world of air or of the two warring sides of her own blood.

She then heard a tune carried by the wind, it sounded like it's from so far away yet she can hear it as if the player were right next to her, she doesn't recognise the tune and it sounds like nothing she ever heard from Ingo. The way the song affects her is different as well, she feels no urge to follow it, it make her feel at peace and happy. She opens her eyes that she had unknowingly closed and was met with the sight of glowing lights, looking more closely she saw that they were disk-like with different patterns and sizes for each of them, they swirled around her and she laughed as they caused strands of her hair to float as if she was in water and weaved between her fingers as she stuck her hand out. The moment seemed to go on forever yet at the same time only a few seconds, but then the tune stopped at the lights faded. Her face drops and she feels a weighing sense of sadness, she wants the lights to return. Then she hears a voice, it is not like the voice of Ingo that calls her, it's so quiet that she wonders if she even heard it at all, "Soon." It says.

She turns when she hears the hoot of an owl and sees one regarding her from the top of the cliff, for some reason she feels fear of the bird and is not reminded of Granny Carne as she usually would be. Watching the owl with wary eyes she makes her way out of her cove, climbs up the cliff and walks back towards her home, when she opens the door to her home she looks back and doesn't see the owl that frightened her for some reason. When she gets inside she sees her brother there waiting for her, he doesn't say a word as he takes in her dry clothes and hair, he then turns and goes back to bed and she follows after him to her own.

* * *

Sapphire stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean, just above the rocks she sat upon the night before, she didn't know why she was out here under the now-full moon, she felt the need to be there but it wasn't Ingo calling her and she had no desire to go beneath the skin. Then the tune was back, but it was different and accompanied by singing, she felt something pulling her very soul but it wasn't towards the water and she felt like her body was weighing her down all of a sudden. She watched as huge, bright, colourful streaks of light raced across the sky accompanied by the glowing lights from the night before, she desired so strongly to follow them yet her body would not move. Then she understood, if she wanted to follow those lights and be free it was only her soul that could do so, her body was an anchor to this word. She watched as glowing figures, some looking like humans and others looked like animals, she saw some emerge from nearby rocks with patterns carved into them, she saw a woman who looked like a mer emerge from Zennor church who waved at her and then made a beckoning motion before flying off with all the rest, she then saw another woman who looked old and young at the same time with owl-like eyes.

Seeing all of the free folk flying through the sky and following the lights allowed her to reach a decision. She belonged with them. The glowing lights swirled around her and she felt herself glow as she shed herself of her mortal skin and become who she truly was. Her black hair was very long and fade off into light and floated around as if in water and her eyes stood out with the colour of the ocean, she wore a simple long-sleeved dress that also faded off into light, not showing if she had legs or a tail under it, the weaved bracelet of her and Faro's hair was still wrapped around her wrist. She then began to float upwards to join all the others.

"Sapphire!"

She stops and turns to see not only her brother their, but her mother, Rainbow and Sadie. She knows that Connor and Rainbow can follow her but she also knows they will stay and she is saddened for she will have to leave them and her mother behind, but it is too late now. With a sad look on her face she waves goodbye and drifts upwards and follows the light as her family and friends call after her. She travels a long distance but it seems she's already there in the blink on an eye and she heard the singing of a little girl who was floating in front of a small island that seemed to have a face on the cliff face.

 _"Between the here, between the now_

 _Between the North, between the South"_

The glowing spirits come to rest on the small island while one that sticks out due to being part-owl flies in front on the cliff face, Sapphire watched in amazement as glowing lines appeared that highlighted the marks in the cliff face that made it look like a face, a giant man then came out of the small island with a gasp. The giant man held up his hand and the owl-woman perched on one of his finger and he smiled at her, the owl-woman then took off as the giant man began walking towards a huge glowing mass in the distance that looked like an island. Some of the spirits rested on the giant man's shoulders while the rest, including Sapphire, floated behind him towards the glowing island. Two huge spirit dogs gave a whine as they forced their hands under the giant man's hands and he smiled and continued walking with them at his side. The giant man gave one last look at the rock he was imprisoned in before reaching the light and passing through. Sapphire looked back and saw the singing girl finishing her song that had opened up the way and freed them all, she drifted down to where a man, a boy and sheep dog stood on the rocks, with one last look at the word she knew Sapphire smiled and passed through the light, she wondered if Faro would be on the other side or stay in Ingo as Connor and Rainbow had done for Earth.


End file.
